Alpha
(Forward) |number = 10 (Protocol Omega) 6 (El Dorado Team 02) |element = Fire |team = *'Protocol Omega' (captain) *'El Dorado Team 02' |seiyuu = Taniyama Kishou |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Chrono Stone) |debut_manga = Chapter 8}} Alpha (アルファ, Arufa) is one of the main antagonists in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone and the captain and forward for Protocol Omega. He is also a forward for El Dorado Team 02. Profile Appearance He has violet hair and is quite tall. He has grey eyes and pointy ears. His looks are similar to Arata's. He wears a communication device on his right ear and the uniform of Protocol Omega along with a teal colored captain's band. Personality He is serious and calm. He also has a tendency to say "Yes" or "No" when answering questions. Alpha didn't show much emotion except for when he was up against Fei, when Endou used God Hand and when he was losing against Raimon. He also didn't appear to show any emotions when Toudou sent him to the MUGEN Prison. He seems to dislike when Beta and Gamma are fighting, and attempts to stop them from doing so. Originally, Alpha, along with the other members of Protocol Omega, saw soccer as nothing more than a means for war. However this changed when El Dorado Team 02, captained by Shindou, fought against Giru, which awakened his enjoyment of it. These events also brought about a change in attitude regarding his "enemies". When talking to the newly formed Chrono Storm about their match with The Lagoon, he states that beating them is something only they can do, and urges Tenma to "protect our soccer". Plot A New Threat Alpha made his debut in the first episode of Chrono Stone. As Tenma asked himself if the soccer disappeared, Alpha appears and said it that the soccer didn't disappeared, but was erased. He also says that this was the time to erase Tenma's soccer memory, saying that he is the only one that still remembers about Raimon's soccer club. As Tenma asks him if he was the one who made Raimon's member forget about soccer, he confirms. Tenma then says to him brings them back, but Alpha says that his mission is exactly the opposite; to erase soccer from the world's memory. However, as he didn't agree, Alpha used his Sphere Device and teleported both of them to the time where Tenma saved Sasuke and where he was himself saved by Gouenji Shuuya. When Gouenji shot the ball to save Tenma back then, Alpha kicked the Sphere Device in strike mode at it, stopping the shoot. It made the planks falling on Tenma, then a devastating scene was shown with Tenma's mother crying. Though, Tenma didn't give up and Alpha teleported both of them again to an empty field. He revealed his team, Protocol Omega, and began to shoot violent blows at Tenma. However, his final shot was interrupted by Fei Rune who then started a match against his team, with Tenmas. During the match, Alpha used his keshin, Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou, to use Keshin Armed with it and scored the first goal with a mighty shoot. In episode 2, Alpha used his keshin armed again to block Fei who was Mixi Maxed with Tyrano. He then used Tactics AX3 with Einamu and Reiza to stop Tenma and others members from Tenmas and scored another goal with a mighty shoot. Later, he left the match and went to Endou's timeline, when he joined Raimon and created the soccer club. When he found Endou, he immediately started to tell him that soccer didn't exist, and then teleported him to the Football Frontier Stadium. Tenma, Fei and Wonderbot opposed Alpha and so another match between Protocol Omega and Tenmas began. He hurt the Duplis created by Fei and then the episode ended with Endou not approving of what Alpha was doing. In episode 3, he made a shoot that was stopped by Endou's God Hand. Then, he used Shoot Command 01 but it was stopped again by Endou's Majin Great's Great The Hand. He was later seen talking to Toudou Heikichi about Tsurugi Yuuichi, who arrived to the stadium to play with Tenmas. He later used his Keshin Armed to block Yuuichi's and Tenma's, but they made a mighty shoot which beat him and made the second goal to Tenmas, giving them the victory 2-0. At the end of the episode, he was seen in an unknown place talking to his master about his defeat, with his team. He promised he will defeat Tenmas the next time they will play. In episode 4, Alpha met Tenma, Fei, Yuuichi, Shindou and Shinsuke 6 years ago, when Yuuichi and Kyousuke were young. He teleported another time them, this time to Raimon's stadium. During the match, he used his keshin and keshin armed many times: the first time to "fight" against Yuuichi where he succeeded and the second to make a mighty shoot that was hardly stopped by Raimon. Finally, they lost again 1-0. Before leaving, Alpha thought "What is this pain in my chest? This thorn-like feeling…" and then left along with his team. He was replaced by Beta and Protocol Omega 2.0 in episode 5, he and his team weren't able to stop Tenma, Fei and the others from changing the timeline back to normal. Though, most of the members of his team joined Protocol Omega 2.0, except him and three others members, who were replaced by Beta, Dorimu, Orca and Ward. He and the three others members were then sent to MUGEN Prison. France Era It was later revealed in episode 18 that he, Beta and the other players were sent to the MUGEN Prison, whose the initials mean Must-Generic Training Center. Ragnarok Tournament In episode 39, he reappeared with the others El Dorado captains. As he saw Raimon's players, he didn't seem quite happy. Later, Sakamaki Togurou announced the members of El Dorado Team 02, of which he would be the coach, and Gamma was placed in it. Sakamaki then said Shindou would be the captain, which made Alpha dislike that idea. Afterwards, El Dorado Team 02 started training. As Amagi said they would not win against Feida if the team was not united, Alpha intervened, saying "No" and declaring they will win. He added he along with Beta and Gamma trained hard in the MUGEN Prison and leveled up. He continued by saying Feida isn't an enemy worthy of them, to which Beta interrupted him, telling him they won't play together. She also said her level was higher than theirs. At the end, Gamma asked if it just wasn't better to play as they want. In episode 40, Alpha was part of the El Dorado Team 02 meeting. As Beta and Gamma were still arguing each other about who was the strongest, Alpha intervened once again and said there was no point staying there. Gamma proclaimed he obviously was the most important, which made Alpha reject it. Gamma said even him could not be under-estimated, and the Protocol Omega members then left the meeting. In episode 42, after Meia and Giris appeared, Einamu said to Alpha they seem to be the next opponents, part of the team Giru. Alpha presented them as Meia and Giris and told the others their important role in Feida. Gamma added there was a problem, as they also are developers of the destructive weapons, and their abilities are completely unknown too. As Beta asked Gamma whether or not he had any faith in winning the upcoming match, he told her not to interrupt his rhythm during the game and that he can't lose a match that's already won. Beta said it would be the same for her, and asked Alpha about it, but he answered he would not respond to that, which made Beta laugh as he just had answered. The match then started. The match continued with Shindou passing the ball to Alpha, but Beta was fast enough to get it. Though, she couldn't control it clearly and Gamma caught it. Then, Alpha asked her why she ruined the pass. Tensions started to burst between Beta and Alpha, but Shindou stopped them. Later, while trying to get the ball, Alpha got surprised by Zanark's sudden appearance. He easily got the ball from the adverse player. Einamu came near Alpha and asked him if he would let Zanark play as he wants, to which Alpha answered he would get tired. Alpha later got passed through by Giris and Meia, who scored the second goal using her Keshin and Heart Rapier. In episode 43, during the halftime, Alpha added to Beta's answer winning was his mission. The second half then started. As the El Dorado Team 02 captain used Kami no Takuto again, Alpha passed the ball to Beta, who then passed it to Gamma, but he wasn't fast enough to get it. Later, while Shindou tried to understand the numbers that Sakamaki gave to him, Alpha was seen dribbling a member of Giru. Shindou finally got the meaning of these numbers and used a new tactic, Kami no Takuto FI. Using the statistics of the three Protocol Omega captains, he made them be able to make passes with each other and ordered them to score. Alpha agreed, saying they had to combine their powers, and they used Shoot Command 24, which scored the first goal of El Dorado Team 02. Along with Alpha and Gamma, Beta thanked Shindou for helping them. The match continued and Shindou used his tactic another time, which successfully succeeded. As Giru's players were thinking they would use their combination hissatsu once again, Alpha said "No" and added it wasn't the same move as before. This time, Shindou used his Mixi Trans with Nobunaga and shot using Setsuna Boost, which scored a second goal. At the end of the match, El Dorado Team 02 won 4-3 due to Beta's Shoot Command K02 and Zanark's mighty shoot. After the match, as he and Beta and Gamma came to see Shindou, he asked what he felt during the different matches when he was playing soccer, to which Tenma and Einamu saying that those were feelings for soccer. Afterwards, Tenma asked him if he enjoyed soccer, in which he said 'Yes' and was shown smiling. In episode 47, Alpha and the other El Dorado administrators visit Raimon when Fei Rune officially comes back. The three tell what is on their mind and made everyone laugh. He seems to be a little embarrassed when Beta tells Raimon that 'he insisted that they were the only ones who could win'. Alpha is also shown to be smiling. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Alpha, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Medam *'Player': Einamu *'Photo': Hologram Ball (ホログラムボールの写真, taken at the soccer museum in Saint Elda) *'Record': Super Striker (スーパーストライカー, score 100 or more goals) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. Be aware that, in order to make him a scoutable option, at least three other members from El Dorado have to be recruited first. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In the Big Bang version of the game, Alpha can be recruited by selecting him as one of the players that will join Earth Eleven for the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Otherwise, in order to recruit Alpha, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, Randomly dropped by Protocol Omega at Dr. Crossword Arno's taisen route) *'Item': Supersonic Zipping Kart (超速のビュンカート, Randomly dropped by Edge Works at Inazuma Town's Steel Tower Plaza) *'Photo': Small Cruiser (小型クルーザーの写真, Taken at Inazuma Town's dry riverbed) *'Record': Strongest Eleven in History's Coach (史上最強の監督たち) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware that, in order to make him a scoutable option, at least 10 other members from El Dorado have to be recruited first. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Legend Gate - Tenmas VS Protocol Omega * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Keshin Armed ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'CS Boss Charas' *'Omega Elites' *'Strikers N' Trivia *Alpha (α) is the first letter of the Greek alphabet, followed by Beta and Gamma. *It is stated that 'Alpha' was just his codename as an A-Class El Dorado Administrator. His real name is unknown. *His teammates refer to him as "Sir". **Einamu, Reiza, Zanou, Gaura, and Kuosu refer to him as their only "leader" after he is replaced by Beta. *He has the habit of responding to questions/commands by "Yes" or "No". *According to Sakamaki Togurou, the numbers 38 and 48, which he gave to Shindou, are determined by the percentage of possession and speed of the ball. These two numbers mean that Alpha has all-rounded power. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin users Category:Keshin armed users